More Than a Feeling
by lorrswim34
Summary: McGonagall's daughter is your typical 14 year old witch. She has been best friends with Harry and the gang since their first year but with the Yule Ball approaching and becoming a teenager she starts to see Harry as more than a friends. AU


**So I literally just wrote this. I woke up and this idea was in my head so I rolled with it. Monster at 12 am is not a good idea**

**Disclamer: I got nothing to do with JK Rowling **

September first had always been a special day for Seraphina McGonagall. It meet returning to the home she had known since childhood and the place where she had met the friends she would have for life. She had loved Hogwarts as a child, living there while her mother taught, but now that she was fourteen and had lived there as a student, the young women had a new found love for the castle in the highlands of Scotland.

As the McGonagall women reached the intersection between platforms 9 and 10, Minerva McGonagall looked at her daughter, a near carbon copy, as they went their separate ways. Although it would be easier to just to apparate her daughter and herself to Hogsmeade Village, she had to come to terms with the fact that her daughter needed alone time with her friends. She couldn't help but be over protective. After her Husband, Erik, died in the fight against You Know Who a mere 3 months before Seraphina was born she would do anything to keep her daughter safe.

"Are you sure you have everything." Minerva said checked over her daughter belongings for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Mother for the last time," a sweet, Scottish voice rang out, filled with a hint of teenage annoyance.

"I triple checked my list before I even started packing. I'm not a first year." She said looking into her mother's matching green eyes, hoping to find some sort of understanding. After a few moments of staring, Minerva broke the silence, giving into the only thing that could crack her rough outer shell

"Very well. Now hurry along now my dear. We don't want you missing the train." Professor McGonagall said as she lead her daughter closer to the entrance way. "Now you better be on your best behavior Seraphina Erika McGonagall. You don't want to be losing house points before the term even starts." She said her face stern and made of stone. Sera knew how to get around it, but decided not to try right now.

"Yes Mum," The girl said with annoyance as she began to push her trolley toward the brick wall. She was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder. Turning around, the girl saw her mother once more, this time met by a more kind and rare face.

"See you soon my love," She said kissing her daughter on the forehead. Her daughter's face melted to the sweet child that seemed to be slowly fading as a still sweet but more stern figure much like her mother began to fill in. It was hard to believe how fast her daughter was growing up. It seemed like only yesterday she was a skinny legged six year old that ran around the Hogwarts grounds, pig tails flying behind her. She had always been curious about the world and mature beyond her years but she still had those irreplaceable childlike qualities that reveled her true age. Now in front of her was a girl, no young women who instead of caring about dolls and candy cared about makeup and boys. Although she had never had to confront her daughter about putting school work ahead of relationships, she had a filling this would be the year that her daughter would be chasing after some no good, irresponsible boy. Minerva McGonagall had been working at Hogwarts more years than she could count on her hands and toes, but in all those year there had been hundreds girl who had gone head over heels over a boy and either had their heart broken or had their grades suffer

As she looked into her daughters eyes, Minerva saw so much of herself. She saw her drive to be great and hint of seriousness, but still there was the sweet innocent twinkle of that six year old, no matter how hard Seraphina had to hide it, and Minerva doubt that it would ever go away.

Before She left for the Train, Sera hugged her mother, resting her head on her shoulder. Like clockwork the teenage girl said the words that made the professors heart melt.

"I love you to Mummy."

After a few moments, the women parted knowing they would see each other in a few hours at the Start of Term feast, but still it would be a different relationship than they had at home. More of a professor student relationship and less of a mother daughter one.

As soon as the raven haired girl ran onto the platform she was greeted by her best friend and fellow bookworm, Hermione Granger. Although she had been a Muggle born, it had not stopped the two girls from discussing everything magic on the train ride to Hogwarts 3 years ago. As soon as the two met, they knew they had some sort of connection. Although others tended to thing that Hermione Granger was a know it all, Seraphina saw her differently.

As soon as the two saw each other on the platform, they immediately hugged after what had seemed like an eternity and not a mezzly three months.

"Sera!," Hermione shouted as soon as they let go of each other. "It has been way to long, and I have so much to tell you about." With that the two girls hopped on to the train, looking for an empty compartment. As soon as they found one the conversations began. "I wish you had come to the World Cup with the Weasleys, but after what happen I bet your glad you had to visit you grandparents," Hermione didn't even need to remind her what happened. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew a Dark Mark was casted over the grounds as Death Eaters burned the camps. For the first time that summer, Seraphina was glad she hadn't of been at the Qudditch World Cup, even if her heart was set on going. The conversation moved on quickly as the girls talked about the new books they had gotten. Soon though they were greeted by their two other friends that completed their group. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway just as the train began to move from the station. The four had been inseparable since the middle of their first year and although the two boys had gotten Sera in trouble, especially with her no funny business mother, she was glad to consider them her best mates. Harry had a special place in Seraphina's heart. Although both of them didn't remember it, their families had been good friends, all members of the Order to stop You Know Who, but they were hardly one at the time that tragedy struck both families and Harry became famous without a choice. The two hadn't seen each other in 10 years when they finally attended Hogwarts together and were placed in the same house. When they became close friend, Minerva McGonagall told them about their times together, all filled with joy and carefree living.

Still as the years as friends passed, Seraphina couldn't help but find a special place in her heart for Harry. She was in denial about it, but as the fourteen year old girl looked at the young man that sat across from her she couldn't feeling that she liked him more than friends. Quickly shaking that though from her head, the girl got back into the present listening to the first hand stories of the awful events associated with this year's Quidditch World Cup. Every so often though, Sera couldn't help but get lost in Harry's bright green eyes as he talked. She wasn't sure if it was obvious and she hoped she wasn't. She couldn't let her best friends see. She knew she would only get herself hurt going after someone who didn't feel the same way. Changing the conversation to distract herself from her own thoughts Serphina blurted out. " So, did you read the new text books we got this year."


End file.
